


Politics, Lesbians and Thirsting Over Beautiful Swedes

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [26]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, No Fourth Wall, chat fic, politics (sorry), real life references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Content in this:TBear's reaction to Jujhar KhairaTony DeAngelo deleting his twitter (side note, he blocked me on twitter last month and it was WONDERFUL)Bayne Pettinger coming out (WOOOOO GO BAYNE WE LOVE YOU) and why he ISN'T on the group chatChu & Ouellette since someone requested teeks not understanding lesbians
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Frederik Andersen, Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Michael Latta/Tom Wilson, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 28
Kudos: 139





	Politics, Lesbians and Thirsting Over Beautiful Swedes

Chucky:

| 

Random question for @TBear  
  
---|---  
  
TBear:

| 

Shoot  
  
Chucky:

| 

How much have you looked into your new teammates?  
  
TBear:

| 

I know a few of the guys from team Canada stuff  
  
TBear:

| 

And obvs Drai and Davo  
  
TBear:

| 

I’ve not been insta stalking my new teamies though  
  
Chucky:

| 

Well…  
  
Chucky:

| 

Tumblr would like to know if you’ve considered the fact that you’re going to be sharing a locker room with Khaira?  
  
Drai:

| 

Wait what?  
  
Drai:

| 

What has Khai ever done to you Tkachuk, and he’s a really nice guy in the room  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m not sure that’s the point Matty was making babes…  
  
TBear:

| 

Holy shit.  
  
TBear:

| 

I just googled him.  
  
TBear:

| 

And actually chucky, I really appreciate the warning so I wasn’t blindsided by that on my first day  
  
Drai:

| 

What the fuck is everyone having a problem with him for?  
  
TBear:

| 

I can promise you Drat.  
  
TBear:

| 

I have zero problems with Khaira  
  
TBear:

| 

Except the possible problem of needing to keep myself very hydrated  
  
TBear:

| 

JESUS how can you not constantly thirst after him?  
  
TBear:

| 

He’s just so….  
  
TBear:

| 

You’d think I’d have been used to this with landy  
  
TBear:

| 

BUT NO  
  
Chucky:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
TBear:

| 

Do we know if he’s into guys?  
  
Davo:

| 

Never asked  
  
TBear:

| 

It’s fine. I’ll ask. Take a page from the Tkachuk playbook  
  
Davo:

| 

You realise you can’t say shit like that in the locker room yeah though  
  
TBear:

| 

I understand that Matty’s name is taboo, it’s fine  
  
TBear:

| 

I won’t out myself as a secret Tkachuk fan  
  
Chucky:

| 

ARE YOU THOUGH?  
  
TBear:

| 

You’re alright 😉  
  
TBear:

| 

Although right now, I’m definitely a Khaira fan  
  
TBear:

| 

Does he ALWAYS look this perfect?  
  
TBear:

| 

Like, surely he has off days  
  
Davo:

| 

Does Landeskog ever have off days?  
  
TBear:

| 

Well no… but he’s Swedish, the rules are different  
  
EJ:

| 

True facts.  
  
EJ:

| 

Why are all the swedes so pretty  
  
TBear:

| 

Tre Krona gang bang fantasies all the way…  
  
Lack:

| 

Thanks guys :D  
  
TBear:

| 

Shit.  
  
TBear:

| 

I forgot you were even Swedish  
  
Lu:

| 

His name is a literal piece of ikea furniture  
  
Lu:

| 

You can’t GET more Swedish  
  
Lack:

| 

>:(  
  
Lu:

| 

You’re Swedish levels of pretty too :D  
  
Drai:

| 

Wait, you are concerned to share a locker room with Khai because he’s so pretty?  
  
TBear:

| 

TOO pretty  
  
TBear:

| 

I may not play at all…. I might just stand there and stare at him  
  
Drai:

| 

🙄  
  
Drai:

| 

This is exactly why people are against LGBT players in sport you know  
  
Drai:

| 

You can’t go lusting after your teammates  
  
Chucky:

| 

Erm…  
  
Drai:

| 

Connor and I are in a committed relationship, that’s different  
  
Chucky:

| 

You heard it here first…. Drat doesn’t actually think his boy is hot  
  
Davo:

| 

Shut up Matty, that’s not what he meant and you know it  
  
Davo:

| 

Leo, I’m sure Tyson knows how to behave appropriately in the locker room  
  
TBear:

| 

I mean, Avs then Leafs means maybe I don’t :P  
  
TBearon

| 

Obviously I’m not gonna make shit awkward in the room by staring at his dick  
  
Nate:

| 

Just his ass so he doesn’t notice  
  
Nate:

| 

😂😂😂  
  
Howdy:

| 

Guys I have exciting news  
  
Howdy:

| 

Tony dA got so upset about trump not winning by a landslide and also people attacking him for being a racist fuck on twitter  
  
Howdy:

| 

That he has DELETED HIS TWITTER :D  
  
Chucky:

| 

Everyone on tumblr is sharing the clip of simmers punching him in the face  
  
Chucky:

| 

It’s beautiful  
  
Howdy:

| 

I may have that clip saved on my phone for bad days…  
  
Sid:

| 

How does twitter even know that he’s racist?  
  
Howdy:

| 

He shared a tweet basically saying Iranians didn’t deserve to live  
  
Sid:

| 

Shit. That IS racist  
  
Lack:

| 

Hang on, aren’t you on a team with Mika Z?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Yup.  
  
Lack:

| 

But he’s Iranian…. How is this tony douche still alive?  
  
Marns:

| 

I though Zibanejad was Swedish  
  
Lack:

| 

Ah yes, very Swedish name that…. Zibanejad….  
  
Marns:

| 

He plays with you guys  
  
TBear:

| 

And he’s beautiful  
  
TBear:

| 

Beautiful = Swedish  
  
Lack:

| 

Yeah. He’s a Swedish national, but his dad is Iranian and his mom is, I want to say finnish?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Honestly, Tony is only still alive because Miks is a better man than literally anyone I know  
  
Lack:

| 

Clearly  
  
TBear:

| 

Keep an eye on the athletic today boys :D :D :D  
  
Davo:

| 

IS TODAY THE DAY????  
  
TBear:

| 

Today is the day  
  
Stromer:

| 

???  
  
TBear:

| 

Hold on  
  
TBear:

| 

<https://theathletic.com/2178746/2020/11/05/nhl-player-agent-comes-out/>  
  
TBear:

| 

My buddy (also Davo’s buddy) Petty came out!!  
  
Stromer:

| 

Holy shit, that’s like OUT OUT  
  
Chucky:

| 

Tell me you and him had a thing Tys  
  
TBear:

| 

Did my Instagram not answer that question for you?  
  
TBear:

| 

:P  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m just so fucking proud of him  
  
Sid:

| 

Apparently I send “heartless” text messages  
  
TBear:

| 

In comparison to the rest of us human beings  
  
TBear:

| 

You kind of do 😉  
  
Nate:

| 

I’m loving how the hockey world is all “OH WOW, SID AND DAVO AND TYSON DON’T HATE THE GAYS”  
  
Nate:

| 

No fucking shit  
  
Sid:

| 

I mean, given the low standard that some of our players set  
  
Chucky:

| 

Like, good on him though  
  
Richy:

| 

Fucking brave of him  
  
Richy:

| 

Barrie, just like, text him and be “all my queer hockey friends think you’re the boss”  
  
TBear:

| 

I did ask him if he wanted in the chat  
  
TBear:

| 

Quote: I spend all of my work time dealing with whiney hockey players  
  
TBear:

| 

“I don’t need more of you in my free time too”  
  
TBear:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Stromer:

| 

Ohhh wait, is this your buddy Petty who came for Christmas @Davo?  
  
Davo:

| 

Yes? HOW DID YOU MEET HIM?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Eh, your mom was all “This is my son now,”  
  
Stromer:

| 

So obvs I met him :D  
  
Davo:

| 

So easily replaced  
  
Davo:

| 

😭  
  
Stromer:

| 

Yuhuh, Kelly says he’s way more polite than you  
  
Davo:

| 

BUT SHE ALSO SAYS THAT ABOUT YOU  
  
Stromer:

| 

😇  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’m everyone’s favourite son  
  
McLeod:

| 

Except your actual mom’s  
  
Stromer:

| 

#ouch  
  
Stromer:

| 

Although I think my mom did claim once that little Ry was her favourite son, and then your mom was all, “that’s fair, I’ll have little Matt as my favourite”  
  
McLeod:

| 

They’re pretty interchangeable anyhow  
  
Davo:

| 

Did you ever figure out who Matty was dating?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Nope. He’s staying pretty quiet on that  
  
Chucky:

| 

@Hartsy people are saying you have to be traded now PA has gone blue  
  
Chucky:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Hartsy:

| 

FFS, I WAS MISINTERPRETED  
  
Cale:

| 

Don’t bully him chucky.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Yeah, don’t bully my goalie…. That’s my job :P  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I just meant my mind was BLOWN at the STUPIDITY  
  
Hartsy:

| 

F. F. S.  
  
Cale:

| 

Good news is there’s apparently going to be an influx of you/carey price fics?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

How is that good news?  
  
Cale:

| 

I mean…. I think it’s good news  
  
Lu:

| 

Wait what? Why Hartsy & Pricey?  
  
Nate:

| 

I’d guess because the predictions for team 2022 have come out  
  
Cale:

| 

Goalies are gonna be Price, backed up by 🤢b*n*ngton and 79  
  
Nate:

| 

Why do you star out his name?  
  
Cale:

| 

Because he’s trash and I don’t want to look at it  
  
Nate:

| 

Also predictions say you and me are gonna be there buddy :D  
  
Nate:

| 

TEAM CANADA BUDDIES  
  
Cale:

| 

Personally I think the prediction of d-men could use a little work  
  
Hartsy:

| 

WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS 8, YOU DESERVE TO BE ON THAT LIST  
  
Teeks:

| 

WHY ARE YOU STILL REFERRING TO EACH OTHER BY NUMBERS???  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Why do you still call your boyfriend “patso,”  
  
Teeks:

| 

Because that’s his name?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It is no more his name than 8 is 8’s name…  
  
Lack:

| 

I think it’s cute, it’s like hockey flavoured pet names  
  
Lu:

| 

Flavoured?  
  
Lack:

| 

If you understood what I meant that means my English was perfect  
  
Lack:

| 

Also: fuck you :P  
  
Marns:

| 

Ooooh Matty, I’ve just seen your insta pic of that painting  
  
Chucky:

| 

I KNOW! :D  
  
Matts:

| 

I’ve asked this before mouse and I’ll ask it again  
  
Matts:

| 

Can you PLEASE be consistent about which of us you call Matty  
  
Matts:

| 

Because honestly, I don’t mind if it’s him or me, but it’s very confusing when it’s both of us  
  
Chucky:

| 

Also, said artist does awesome pics of other people too  
  
Chucky:

| 

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9ubFAAqaF>  
  
Chucky:

| 

@cale relevant to YOUR interests 😂😂😂  
  
Chucky:

| 

<https://www.instagram.com/p/B3JLNXrHNdx/>  
  
Chucky:

| 

Legit what howdy looks like on his knees 😉  
  
Howdy:

| 

Thanks for sharing that Matty…  
  
Chucky:

| 

IT WAS A COMPLIMENT  
  
Chucky:

| 

You know I think you’re beautiful 😍  
  
Howdy:

| 

🙄  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’ll stop spamming the gc with links now  
  
Chucky:

| 

But they have pics of JT, Sid, Tyler, EJ, and relevant to the interests of one Travis Konecny:  
  
Chucky

| 

<https://www.instagram.com/p/B3JJrSnnkHy/>  
  
Teeks:

| 

Holy cow  
  
Teeks:

| 

That is….  
  
Teeks:

| 

Thanks. I hate it.  
  
Teeks:

| 

THAT LAST COMMENT WAS PATTY  
  
Teeks:

| 

I DO NOT HATE IT. I WANT TO STARE AT IT EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE  
  
Claude:

| 

Even though you have the real thing to stare at?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Eh, Patso isn’t THAT beautiful IRL  
  
Teeks:

| 

😂  
  
Matts:

| 

So because you guys were talking about the 2022 canada team  
  
Matts:

| 

I looked into the predictions for OUR team  
  
Matts:

| 

And they’re saying a me/chucky/kaner top line  
  
Kaner:

| 

:O QUEER LINE YES PLEASE  
  
Kaner:

| 

Since I don’t have queer line on the hawks anymore ☹  
  
Brinks:

| 

We miss you too  
  
Stromer:

| 

Maybe this year we’ll be back together. Queer line unite!!!  
  
Matts:

| 

Brinks your name was also on the list, but sadly not on queer line  
  
Nate:

| 

Yeah, Can is looking like Croz, Davo, Me, Marns, JT, Cale & Hartsy from this chat  
  
Stromer:

| 

Is the gay Olympics a thing  
  
Stromer:

| 

And if not… Can we make it a thing???  
  
Chucky:

| 

Dude, I would not play  
  
Chucky:

| 

Like, I’d want to make the team but….  
  
Howdy:

| 

For real, the only reason queer Olympics doesn’t exist is because the officials realised that the amount chucky would slut it up would be catastrophic  
  
Howdy:

| 

No teams would be able to play, because Matt would be having sex with LITERALLY EVERYONE  
  
Chucky:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Sid:

| 

I mean, half the women’s team are out anyway so 🤷‍♂️  
  
Teeks:

| 

Like, OUT OUT?  
  
Lu:

| 

Well Ouellette and Chu got married and had a baby together  
  
Lu:

| 

You kind of can’t BE more out than that  
  
Teeks:

| 

YOU CAN DO THAT?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Wait, how did they have a baby????  
  
Sid:

| 

Do you know, I’ve never asked. That’s kind of personal  
  
Teeks:

| 

But… I just….  
  
Matts:

| 

I don’t care what people say…. It’s not natural  
  
Stromer:

| 

?!?!?!  
  
Matts:

| 

…. Marrying a Canadian…. I mean…. EW  
  
Chucky:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Nate:

| 

I mean, I guess the real question is….  
  
Nate:

| 

Which national team does the kid get to play for?  
  
Lu:

| 

Canada  
  
Lu:

| 

That’s not me being patriotic  
  
Lu:

| 

Like, she already has tiny team Canada gear…. IT’S SO CUTE  
  
Lu:

| 

Also bubba #2 is on the way :D  
  
Lack:

| 

Will you STOP being so broody  
  
Lu:

| 

Um… no?  
  
Lu:

| 

I’m gonna keep being broody until you let me put a baby in you  
  
Lack:

| 

THIS ISN’T HOW THAT WORKS  
  
Lu:

| 

I can keep trying 😉  
  
Richy:

| 

100% sure that isn’t how that works Lu  
  
Lu:

| 

Shhhhhh I’m gonna keep trying ok?  
  
Cartsy:

| 

😂  
  
**Author's Note:**

> As always, the more you guys request to see with these, the more you get.
> 
> I'm currently working on a bit of the 17/18 season with these boys for you.


End file.
